Wireless computer networks are increasingly being implemented and used as computer (and other device) users become more and more mobile. Wireless fidelity (“WIFI”) networks, in particular, have seen a surge in consumer use and have become the most widely utilized standard for wireless networking. WIFI networks operate according to Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (“IEEE”) 802.11 standard, which is supported by most hardware vendors. These WIFI networks typically have an indoor range of one hundred and fifty to three hundred feet, with performance likely to degrade as the distance increases. Also, typical outdoor ranges for these WIFI networks are approximately one thousand feet. The strength and performance of the outdoor WIFI network typically also degrade as the distance increases, depending also on a number of factors such as atmosphere conditions and physical obstructions.
In order to provide distributed wireless access to a network, network service providers typically provide a plurality of geographically-dispersed wireless access ports. These wireless access ports provide WIFI access points that allow computer users to access the Internet via laptop and/or hand-held (or portable) computers/devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, cellular phones, and the like. These WIFI access points are referred to as “hotspots” and are currently located in many airports, hotels, restaurants, coffee shops and convention centers, for example.
As used herein, the term hotspot refers to the area extending from the wireless access port within which the wireless signal is broadcasted and can be detected by a wireless-enabled/capable user device. Hotspot based wireless services are provided by adhoc networks using short-range wireless systems, such as Bluetooth, 802.11 and wireless local area network (WLAN) technology/protocol and provide proximity-based wireless services to mobile terminals at the associated hotspots. The short range wireless systems are provided via a hotspot access point/port or hotspot server. Each working wireless access port thus emits a wireless signal recognized by wireless-capable mobile devices. The wireless devices then latch onto the wireless signals and are able to access the network via a series of authentication procedures with the background network, depending on whether the network is openly available (or free) or requires some form of payment or subscription.